


Married Life

by Fierylibraa26



Series: Married Life [1]
Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-03 21:31:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17291804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fierylibraa26/pseuds/Fierylibraa26
Summary: Days in the life of Reddie while married





	Married Life

**Eddie**

 I had the day off today. I wanted to enjoy it as much as possible. As a nurse, days off are rare. My husband Richie was a radio show host. He is doing one of his shows right now and I’m listening as I wash the dishes. Richie and I have 2 kids, Alyssa and Alex who are twins. We had a surrogate and when we found out they were twins, we were so happy. They are now 6 years old. 

  I finished washing the dishes and turned off the radio and it was now time to pick up the kids from school. I threw on one of Richies sweatshirts and some jeans and got my keys and drove to the school. When I got there, it was five minutes until they would be let out. I stood outside my car and went on my phone until they came. The doors finally opened and the kids began to pour out. 

“DADDY!” I heard them yell 

I crouched down so I was their height and opened my arms so they could run into them.

”Hi my babies, how was school?” I asked them 

“We drew pictures of our families” Alyssa said. “I wanna show you and Papa”

”Ok, you can show us when we get home”

I opened the car and they got in. I strapped them into their seat belts before getting in the drivers seat and driving home. 

 When we got home, they threw down their bags by the door. Alyssa went to sit and the table with her tablet and Alex sat on the couch to watch TV. 

“Are you hungry?” I asked them 

“I want grilled cheese” Alex said 

I nodded my head. 

“Alyssa what do you want?” I said

”Grilled cheese daddy” 

I went to the kitchen and made their food.

_**3 hours later** _

I heard the front door open and close. I was sitting on the couch with the kids watching some kids show. 

“FAMILY I HAVE ARRIVED” Richie yelled 

I rolled my eyes then smiled as I saw the kids hop off the couch to go hug him. 

They ran upstairs to their room to go play before dinner. 

Richie walked over to me and pecked my lips. 

“Hello my love” he said to me grinning

“Hi baby” I replied 

“How was your day babydoll?” 

“Relaxing”

”Alright, what do you want for dinner?”

”Surprise me” 

“Ok” 

I went upstairs to check on the kids. I peeked a look into their room and saw Alyssa on the floor coloring and Alex playing with legos.

 I went back downstairs and watched TV until dinner was ready. 

When it was finished I went upstairs to get the kids and tell them to come downstairs. 

We all sat at the table, eating spaghetti and talking. The sight making me smile.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comment are appreciated  
> Hope u enjoyed


End file.
